Protecting: Loyalty-SoMa Week: Day Four
by spirit-of-the-melody
Summary: He'll always protect his miester. Oneshot. Written for SoMa week.


"Watch out!"

Maka ducked just as the sword went swinging over her head in a frenzied move. This kishin egg advanced towards her, loosely holding the weapon in an untrained grip. Despite the lack of experience, he was holding out fairly well, Maka hadn't been able to get a hit on him for the duration of the battle.

His comrades weren't doing nearly as well. Two had already fallen, their souls eaten by her weapon partner, Soul. But there were still at least a half dozen standing, not including the one with the sword. The others had far more crude weapons; bricks being the most favored, although one made managed to find a shovel.

"There's so many!" Maka griped as she raised Soul to block an attack. "Where'd they all come from? I only sensed one when we came in!"

"Beats me." her red and black scythe replied. "We need to do something fast or we're gonna get overwhelmed."

"I know!" Maka said, swiping at one of the closer kishin eggs. "But I can't do anything with so many around!"

Her swipe met it's target, the kishin egg dissolved, leaving a bright red soul behind. Maka breathed a sigh of relief as she turned to face the others, who showed little surprise on their features. They seemed to be backing up, eyeing Soul warily, then his green eyed miester.

A brick dropped, followed by scampering footsteps as one began to flee, followed by two others. Maka's eyes darted to the escaping eggs, gritting her teeth in frustration, but there was little she could do about the matter. Four of them were still surrounding her and Soul. She would have to take care of the others before she could go after the deserters.

The one with the sword took the opportunity to charge at her during her moment of distraction and she was barely able to block in time. The move threw her off balance and she stumbled, barely keeping herself from falling over. Soul grunted at the impact, causing Maka to wince.

"Forget it. Just focus on them."

The kishin egg continued to press, pressing the sword against Soul with intense determination. Maka was forced to step backwards to avoid getting pushed over. The others were coming out of their daze and were quickly advancing, raising their "weapons" high.

"We're gonna have to resonance Maka..." Soul warned, gritting his teeth.

"And bring the house down on top of us?" Maka asked, eyes flickering to the other kishin eggs, who were slowly but surely getting closer.

"We're kind of out of options here!" Soul snapped. "Just try not to hit anything and we'll be fine."

Maka didn't reply, instead quickly looking behind was right, but being so close to the wall made her nervous. If she hit it, the entire house would collapse...

Oh, why did it have to be an abandoned house of all places?

"Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul shouted in unison. The cry was completely ignored by the kishin eggs, even as both began to yell, the pitch getting louder with each passing second.

The scythe in her hands began to glow white, blade expanding into a crescent moon shape. The kishin egg quickly backed away, stumbling over his feet as he did so.

"Witch Hunter!' Maka yelled, swinging Soul in a wide sweep. The kishin egg in front of her was barely able to form a look of surprise before being hit. The others scrambled backwards and turned to run, but they were too close. The four dissolved, leaving their souls behind.

The white light began to change shape, quickly resembling a humanoid figure. When it receded, Soul was standing next to her, flashing a smirk that showed off his pointed teeth.

"That was easy." Soul laughed, reaching for one of the souls in front of him. Maka opened her mouth to reply, but a loud groan from the structure around them prevented her from saying anything.

Their eyes widened and instantly made towards the exit as another loud groan sounded around them, followed by multiple cracking noises. They had barely made it outside when the house began to fall with a loud crash. Without thinking, Soul flung himself on top of Maka as debris began to fly. Sounds of things breaking and falling filled their ears and Soul gritted his teeth against the noise.

Finally, the dust began to settle and the crashing was reduced to a few creaking noises. Slowly, he got up, Maka quickly following.

"Thanks Soul." she said with a smile. Soul grinned back, placing her hands behind his head.

"Wouldn't have been very cool of me to let my meister get squished." he replied.

He expected for her to retort, but she said nothing more on the subject. "Do you wanna go after the others?" she asked, brushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Nah." he replied. "I'm done. Let's just get the souls and go."

"You want to dig through that?" Maka asked, raising an eyebrow.

Soul shrugged, heading back towards the wreckage. "You said you wanted to make me a Death Scythe right?"

Maka sighed, but she made no other complaints as Soul began to wade through the mess. She stepped into it as well, taking caution to avoid adding more wounds to her list of injuries. Closing her eyes, she activated her Soul Perception.

The souls instantly came into her view when she reopened her eyes, buried underneath a pile of boards. "There." she said, pointing to the area.

Soul looked up, then glanced at the area she was pointing to. "Great." he sighed, dropping the shingle he had been holding. He made his way to the area and began digging through the pile with no caution whatsoever. Maka sighed as she watched her partner, but she couldn't hep but smile as Soul yelled triumphantly as he found one of the souls. She bent over to help, but decided against it as Soul eagerly began searching again, digging through the pile like it was butter, not bits of wood and nails.

Instead, she opened her mouth.

"Thanks Soul."

He looked up and Maka couldn't help but laugh a little when she saw the completely confused expression on his face. "For what?"

Then it clicked.

"Oh that." Another wide smirk spread across his face as found another one of the souls; wasting no time in swallowing it whole. "I'd do anything to protect my miester."


End file.
